


「fmkn」居心不良

by yoiich



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich





	「fmkn」居心不良

1.  
妈妈说今天要带他去见见那说了许久的，以后会成为他的好朋友的孩子。

2.  
他笑盈盈地问坐在对面的人的时候，那人正在刷着手机——八成是在看推特或者ins，“风磨，见到我不开心吗？”  
他看到男孩子动作一顿。他倒是没什么资格说这个男孩儿是孩子，毕竟他俩年纪只差了一岁，他是大的那个，男孩儿是小的那个。这样想着的当会儿，那人开口了，“我们最近天天见。”  
看吧看吧，多冷淡。  
但他也不恼。他总是得尽个当哥哥的责任——或者别的什么责任，这也可以暂且略去不提，他轻轻敲敲桌子，“那就一份意大利肉酱面，一份焗玉米，再要一份披萨？”  
对面的人听到他的话明显地皱起了眉头，“你不吃？”  
他早料到他会这样问，露出一个甜蜜的笑来。  
“我在减肥。”  
他这样说。  
男孩子见他不肯多说，便也不问，不过点单的时候多加了一份牛排和炒饭，还叮嘱炒饭做得清爽些。  
看吧，他喜欢的人多温柔。  
不过于干涉他的事，也不过分追问自己的情况，多数时候这都让他留了喘息之机，调整计划做下一手准备。  
就是有个小遗憾。  
他说在减肥也确实没撒谎。只不过是被动的，这次正好赶上男孩子回国。他现在几乎快吃不下东西了，虽然刚开始时令他非常苦恼，但好歹并不是一点也吃不下去，姑且能瞒一时就瞒一时吧。  
这个人，并非如自己喜欢他，如「恋爱之情」一般也喜欢着自己。  
他与这个人相处这十五年，从未有过任何不满，仅剩了这一点遗憾。  
他面前摆着的炒饭几乎没有动，那人吃着意面时不时从盘子里卷一卷送过来喂自己一口，他笑眯眯地吃，说一句谢谢风磨。  
“中岛。”  
他给家人发消息「在和风磨吃饭」的时候，男孩子的声音响了起来。  
“嗯？”  
他应了声没抬头，就感觉到额头上覆了只手。停了数秒，他还愣着，那人又开口了，“生病了？”  
一股清新又有点生涩的橄榄香气从刚刚伸过来的手上飘散下来，他被这气味击中，半晌说不出话来。  
“中岛？”  
男孩子见他愣神，在他眼前晃晃手——他常笑他简直是在逗猫，那人说你又不是猫，他被堵得无话可说，这个小争论也就不了了之，“怎么了？”  
他也不知道自己现在是什么样子，只想起自己应该去趟卫生间，“……没事，我刚刚去洗手间手绳落在那了我去找找。”

2.  
发情期。  
令他苦恼的根源。  
今年正好是第四次。俗话说事不过三，这都第四次了，他还没有想好怎么跟喜欢的人告白。  
他拿出放在口袋里的喷雾劈头盖脸地一顿喷，确认自己至少看上去没有异常之后，又拿出抑制剂吞了两颗。  
他算是分化得早的。13岁的时候就分化成omega，那时候风磨还没有分化，他却偷偷哭了一场。  
大概最后会变成无望无果的初恋吧。  
风磨是他唯一喜欢过的，一直都喜欢着的，所谓的「软肋」和「铠甲」，以青梅竹马的身份一直陪在对方身边，也是他能想到的最大的借口。  
16岁的时候风磨被叔叔阿姨送出国读书，他也因为求学之故离开父母，一年都见不到一次，他最开心的就是年中风磨放假会回来，他能见到风磨了。  
结果那一年，正是发情期出现的第一年。  
意识模糊和几乎快要让他崩溃的无止境的情潮，加上拒绝一切来自救助机构的“暂时性”帮助，他第一次发情期，回想起来，大概只有用生不如死来形容。  
后来找了医生，医生一再向他确认过意愿后，给他开了大剂量的抑制剂药剂，比如口服药和针剂，再比如这些随身携带的喷雾。  
发情期依然会如期而至，只不过不会如此剧烈，让他情绪波动。而副作用就是每临近发情期，因为紊乱的身体激素作怪，他就会吃不下饭。  
他倒觉得没什么，一年一次扛过去就好。  
就算是omega，但在这之前他也是个男人。  
他看了眼镜子里的自己。  
神色平静，只是眼里隐约可见粼粼水光，脖颈也泛出燥热般的红。  
他本来应该待在家里平稳度过发情期之后再来见风磨。这次实在太不凑巧，风磨提前回国，他又控制不住自己想见他的心情，在做好充分准备——心理的生理的准备之后，带着抑制剂，每天如同在悬崖峭壁游走一般，一如往常地同那人谈笑，像个亲密的朋友，像个亲昵的家人。  
但他实在没有想到这个人对自己的影响力竟然如此之大。  
光是风磨刚刚伸手过来的一刻，带起的微弱的风和香气，他就觉得热流冲着下腹齐齐涌去，刹那让他眼睛都泛起湿意。  
「喜欢」。  
他打开水龙头，接了点凉水盛在手心里。  
简单的词，简单的两个音节，就把那个人的存在，在他心里放大了千倍万倍。  
手上的水在指间流走，余下的沾在手掌的水珠被他抹在脖颈上。他庆幸天气还有些凉，裹了条薄薄的围巾做装饰，现在倒成了救命稻草。  
怎么能被风磨发现呢。  
他小心翼翼地藏了这许多年，怎么能在这最后一刻功亏一篑呢。  
他定了定神，对着镜子里的自己露出个微笑。  
亲切又温柔。  
这完美的兄长角色是他能陪在那人身边的最好伪装，不到向风磨告白的那一天，都不能让风磨发现自己的企图。  
冷静下来。  
他长长地呼了口气。  
出去吧。

3.  
若要问起“为何会喜欢风磨”这件事，他大概一时说不出原因。  
一见钟情，怎么说得出理由？  
真的要探究个什么“原点”，大概只能从见的第一面的莫名心动找到些辩解，只是这辩解听起来不甚可信，也足够引人发笑了。  
毕竟那时，他和风磨，都只是三四岁的小不点罢了。  
妈妈说，他见到风磨之后第一句话便是“妈妈我想带他回家”，问他为什么，却也问不出理由，妈妈便说，自他见过风磨以后，一直缠着想要个弟弟妹妹的他，就把风磨当做真正的弟弟来疼爱了。  
健人从小就有哥哥的立派模样呢。  
他想起阿姨对他颇感欣慰的如此一言。  
他是真心地爱着这个人。  
该有的兄长之情一丝也不少，该有的呵护宠爱一点也不吝惜，却也正因为如此，当他发现自己对风磨产生几近于「占有欲」的感情的时候，才发觉自己对他又多了一分“恋爱”之情。  
这件事实在难以启齿。  
风磨真的是个很温柔的人。  
即便对他并无恋爱感情，在需要扶持他支持他陪伴他的境况里，风磨从未退缩，永远是那了解他心境并鼓励他的第一人。  
该怎么向这样好的人告白呢。  
他走到桌旁，桌上的盘碟已经收走，他的位置面前摆了一杯柚子茶。风磨正在看杂志，感觉到他过来，抬眼看他。  
只这一眼，他的不安都被吹走。  
啊。  
只要他看着我就好。  
他如此想。  
也只有这个人，能让他在看到的瞬间便笑出来，抛去一切杂念，发自内心地笑出来。  
“怎么看到我就开始笑……”那人嘟囔了一声，很快把那点小不满丢开，“去了好久，真的不舒服？”  
他摇头，坐下来拿起那杯饮料。  
温热的。  
“都说了我是去找手绳的。”他搅了搅杯子里的柚子粒，“结果发现放在口袋里了。最近不知道怎么回事，老是这样。”  
他依旧保持着那柔和的笑意面对着风磨。  
“呐。”  
“嗯？”  
风磨又低下头去翻杂志，“要告诉我。”  
他怔了怔。  
“什么？”  
“无论有什么事，都要告诉我。”  
风磨的嗓音不知为何被压下去，平时说话时柔软的尾音消失不见，剩了些难得出现的严肃。  
“我都告诉你了。说到这个，”他回忆起给风磨打电话的事不由忍俊不禁，“谢谢风磨半夜还在听我抱怨。”  
“我不是在开玩笑。真的，真的有什么事的话，一定要告诉我。”  
他看到那人的眼睛认真地注视自己，“けんと。”  
啊。  
他被这称呼激得一阵恍惚，很快定了定神，“没有哦。我从不对风磨隐瞒。之前bonita生病的时候……”他有些不好意思，“风磨不是也知道吗。”  
“是吗。”  
风磨看了他一眼，似乎是认定他不会再对此说些什么，便也不再追问。  
他暗暗松了口气，又听到风磨淡淡的声音响起来。  
“被我发现你在瞒着我的话，不是听你辩解就能了事的。”  
“好可怕啊风磨。”他笑得更甜，“好像风磨才是哥哥一样。”  
“我要是哥哥也不会是笨蛋，”无视他的抗议“谁是笨蛋”，风磨放下手里的杂志站了起来，“回家吧。”  
餐厅离家并不远，他们的家离得也不远。风磨慢悠悠地陪着他散步，听他讲无伤大雅的小笑话，偶尔吐槽一句“这个一点也不好笑”，却也没阻止他继续说。  
安静的，缠绕在他们之间，令人舒心的氛围。  
风磨不太会同他说起自己在国外的事，顾虑着他的想法，一次也不曾对他主动提起。  
当年爸爸妈妈问过他，想不想去国外读书，而他拒绝了。现在要说不后悔，那就是在骗人。他没有和风磨说过这样的负面情绪，但风磨总能隐约体察到他的情绪波动，避开令他不悦的话题。  
这也是风磨身上令他无法自拔的温柔。  
转过街角到了他家，风磨说自己要早点回家，下次再过来玩。  
看到风磨转身的那一刻，不知是什么因素在作祟，他伸手拉住了他。  
趁着风磨停下脚步的瞬间，他跨了一步环住眼前的少年，把脸埋进他的脖颈。  
令他沉迷的香，立刻就环绕了他。  
青涩的橄榄气息，混杂着浅淡的甜和凉，抚慰着他的心。  
好喜欢你啊。  
好喜欢你。  
他什么也没有说。  
只是这样抱着风磨，他就觉得自己经历的所有辛苦，都烟消云散，仿佛从不曾存在，只剩这个时刻，才是真实到切肤的瞬间。  
随即有只手抚上他的头顶，轻轻揉了揉他的发。  
“お疲れ様でした。”  
他不知道风磨是在安慰他什么。  
或许是觉得他的学业繁重，如此对他说了一句辛苦了。  
但他却恍惚觉得，有了这句话，再多的执拗和坚持，都能再随着他的原则继续延续下去了。  
“嗯。”  
他只这样应了一声。

4.  
冲动的后果就是他的发情期并不如他所预料的一样还有一个星期才到来，而是突然的——立刻就袭击了他。  
好在爸爸妈妈出门旅行，家里只有他一个人。  
他跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室放热水，手抖得厉害以至于针剂都抓不住，落在洗手池里数次，他勉强握紧，把那管药水扎进大腿里。  
如同毒/药。  
如同毒/品。  
风磨的存在，于他而言便是无药可救。  
好丢人。  
他坐在热水里，整个浴室里都是他的信息素味道——一股几乎能在空气里凝结而下的馥郁甜味，他燥热得厉害，从未去想过这是什么气味，每次发情期都像是死过一次难受，他也没有那样多的心思去考虑自己的信息素闻起来如何。  
如此难堪。  
每到这个时候，他就觉得羞愧难当。  
他对风磨存了诸多想法，想亲吻他，想和他纠缠，被他标记，甚至——  
但风磨不知道。  
以「青梅竹马」和「兄长」这样的身份作为掩护，他得以长久地陪伴着他。  
他才不是哥哥。  
他根本，就不是个哥哥。  
针剂开始发挥效力，一股席卷全身的冷自身体深处慢慢延伸上来，他趴在浴缸边，极力忍耐着情潮和那股凉意在身体里激烈斗争带来的不适，下腹的饱胀丝毫未褪，念念不忘的风磨身上的香在他放松间隙的当口，再次俘获了他。  
眼前一片模糊，他以为是水蒸气的缘故，摸到脸颊，却是入手一片潮湿。  
他怔然。  
自己居然在毫无感觉的情况下哭了。  
手机的响声从房间里隐约传来，他无心去管，只觉得自己疲惫万分。  
再清醒过来水已经凉透，胡乱擦了擦身上的水便把浴巾丢在一边，走回房间的时候，那黑色的小方块叮地响了声。

「我到家了。」

他看了眼消息，发现有个未接来电，手机屏幕上显示着“风磨”。  
他把手机扔开，捂住眼睛。  
好困。  
接着他拿起手机，回了消息过去。  
脑子里一片混乱，他几乎不知道自己给风磨发了什么。

「现在吗？」

他一惊，把聊天列表拉回去一点。  
清楚的“会いたい”。  
想见你。  
是的，现在。  
现在就想见你。  
接着电话像是回应他一般响起。

“嗯。”  
他有气无力地应了声。  
“感冒了？鼻音好重。”  
他刚刚还在想的人，现在在对他说话。  
“没有。”他把手机放在一边开了扬声器，懒洋洋地翻了个身，“没有感冒。”  
“刚刚那句想见我是什么意思？”  
风磨的声音轻轻的，带了点笑意，挠得他心痒。  
可恨。  
他没有由来地别扭起来。  
“不想见你。”  
“是吗？”那人的声音变得大了点，“真可爱啊，中岛。”  
他被这句话说得半晌回不过神，费了好大劲才找回自己的声音。  
“风磨，希望你不要觉得逗我是个好玩的事。”  
“我现在过去。”  
“为什么？”他跟个受惊的小动物一样从床上弹起来，“不要啊家里没有收拾乱糟糟的，爸爸妈妈也不在家……等他们回来你再过来吧？”  
“因为担心你啊。”风磨像是换了只手拿电话，声音忽的变小又变得清晰，“你从不会对我示弱的。怎么了？被人欺负了？”  
“除了被你欺负我还没被人欺负过。”他哼了声，又惊觉这句话实在暴露无遗，咳了声转移话题，“总之不要过来。”  
“管着我的人从小就是健人兄さん，”风磨的声音越发裹上一层暖意，“这个褒扬，我不敢当。”  
“谁夸你了。”他撇撇嘴，放低声音，唤了对面一声，“风磨。”  
“中岛。”他还没想好要说些什么，就听到对方的声音变得真切，“我一直在这里。所以，无论什么事，都不允许你轻易放弃。”  
他仿佛能看到风磨的笑。  
“毕竟，中岛健人是绝不会认输的人，不是吗？”  
太狡猾了。  
这个人，拿捏着自己的软肋。但他又觉得委屈。  
“风磨，要帮我啊。”他低低地说，“风磨不帮我，我真的想认输了。好辛苦啊，快坚持不下去了。”  
“无论你做什么，只要按照你的想法去做。除了支持你，我什么都不会说。”  
风磨一直这样帮助着他。  
“我知道了。”  
他抿唇，轻呼了口气，又换上欢喜的声音，“那明天见啦。”

5.  
泡了凉水的后果就是他确实轻微感冒了。  
他约了风磨去图书馆，正好有课题要做，他也不愿一直在家里待着，发情期这个问题，也许隔了两三天都不会再出现，让他闷在家里，简直能憋死他。  
不过以防万一，他还是带了应急的针剂，一有情况可以防止自己的信息素大范围地在公共场合扩散开——现在倒是有混着伴侣的信息素的香水这种保险丝，但是对于omega而言，这是只对已被标记才有用的东西。  
风磨拿了本《菊与刀》，旁边是和他的学科有关的书，而他的面前摆了四五本资料，他们找了个角落，各做各事，谁也不打扰谁。  
他歪着头看了眼风磨。  
今天风磨格外安分，也不刷手机，就像是他认识的那个有点顽皮的风磨一下变成了大人一样。  
他离开位置去买饮料，回来就看到自己的手机被风磨拿在手里，像是因为在做题用着计算器。  
他诧异了。  
“风磨，你的手机呢？”  
“忘记带了。”  
原来如此？  
他把饮料推了瓶过去，忽然又觉得不对。  
“你怎么知道我的手机密码？”  
那人像是一点也不惊讶他会问这个问题，手指飞速按着键盘，“你自己说的。”  
是这样吗？  
他满心疑惑。  
他满头雾水地翻着资料，就看到那人把手机递过来，对他一笑。  
“我的生日，对吧？你自己告诉我的。”  
他的脸顿时涌起热度。他不自然地低头下去，装作没看到那人写着“不出所料”的脸。  
这下，他庆幸自己因为轻微感冒戴上了口罩，遮住了大半张脸，让那人看不清自己的表情。  
“不行吗？”  
他这样问，话里有几分不服气。  
“可以哦。中岛喜欢就好。”  
风磨只是像平常说话一样，语气未变，也听不出情绪波动，风轻云淡地这样回答他。  
果真。  
这十五年来，除去自己不知如何倾诉的恋爱之心，他对这个人，再挑不出任何不满。  
是不是……就这样放弃比较好？  
就这样待在风磨身边，当他的家人比较好？  
“……风磨，我最近有点烦恼。”  
“和你最近心情不好有关吗？”  
风磨的目光依旧没有从书本上离开，他也不知该如何说下去了。半天听不到后续，那人便抬起头来看他。  
他看到风磨的表情怔了怔，接着关上了书，专注地看他。  
“说给我听听吧，不管能不能帮到你，说出来总会心情舒畅点吧？”  
“我想去……四十光年以外的星球。”  
鬼使神差地，他说出了这么一句话，风磨被他这奇异的一言逗得忍俊不禁，“四十光年？”  
“因为人至长也不过一百年，如果我现在去的话，回来正好过完了一生，所以……”  
不如用这种方式，放弃面对这复杂的恋爱感情。  
“中岛。”  
他被打断，风磨的声音不轻不重地响起来，“逃避的话，问题是不会解决的。无论是四十光年还是八十光年，甚至是现在人类能观测到的最远最广阔的一百二十亿光年的宇宙，也不能躲开人是如何起源这个问题不是吗。”  
“所以呢？”  
风磨没有料到他会反问，却也没有更吃惊的反应，他接着说了下去，那双明亮的眼睛正对着自己，“你的心事，不是这个吧。”  
他不说话。  
接着就听到书被收好的声音，他还来不及反应怎么回事手腕就被拽住了。  
接着就被拉起来，他愣愣地觉得混杂着那人身上清淡橄榄清新香气的空气朝他迎面而来，他看到风磨回头过来的笑容。  
“我们去玩吧。”

6.  
被拉进游乐园大门的时候他才反应过来。  
风磨兴致勃勃地给他戴了个兔耳朵，自己带了个猫耳朵——或许是豹子耳朵，上面有类似豹纹的斑点。  
他一晃神就看到风磨在拆项链，正想问他在做什么，风磨把项链拿下来塞进口袋里就对他露出笑容，“去坐过山车吧？”  
他不恐高，也没有什么过敏症。只是时期特殊，他心里有顾及，迟疑了半天，又舍不得看到风磨失望的眼神，最终还是说了声好。  
走到等待区看着人越来越少他的手心都在冒汗，风磨却像是没发现他的异常，催促他坐到位置上。  
原本毫无感觉的隧道，他现在觉得像是个能吞噬一切的深渊，只想闭上眼睛。  
“中岛。”  
过山车缓缓爬升的时候，他清楚地听见身边人的声音。如同过滤了周围的杂音，风磨的声音变得无比清晰。声音分明很轻，他却听得清清楚楚。  
“ここにいるから、恐れないで。”  
我就在这里。  
不要害怕。  
他的眼眶顿时间便涌起热意。  
为什么要放弃？  
要放弃这个对他如此温柔的人吗？  
舍弃这样久的坚持，终于能让他听见自己心声的努力吗？  
放弃风磨？  
不。  
他猛地睁大眼睛。  
不。  
这将来，无论是四十年八十年，或者是更久的时间，他都要和风磨在一起。  
做风磨的「唯一」。  
令他意外的是一阵过山车下来他毫无反应，他暗暗感谢医生针剂确实有效，至少在这段时间，不说完全恢复到平时的体力和精神，保持大半是没问题的。  
他不由想起原先和朋友们一起来玩的时候，游乐园的绝叫系通通玩了一遍过后，幸存的只有他和风磨两个人。至此就被朋友戏谑地起了个外号叫做“制霸绝叫二人组”，他还觉得新奇，反而被风磨嫌弃听起来太昭和坚决拒绝了。  
也不知道是精神比较强悍还是身体比较强悍。  
他看了眼正在寻找下一个目标的男孩子。  
小时候那么可爱的孩子，居然分化成了alpha。  
去年风磨给他发了消息报告这个情况的时候，他震惊得半天都说不出话来——风磨的分化年龄虽不说特别晚，但也绝对不算早了。  
况且，还变成了一个alpha。  
纠结了这么多年，也不太在乎第二性别了。除去发情期这个问题，别的似乎也没有什么不方便。  
也不是没想过先斩后奏……之类的，但这个念头一瞬间就被否决了。  
迟迟无法向风磨告白，也是因为如此。  
这个孩子——这个他呵护着的，如同珍宝一般的少年，是他无法用言语形容万分之一的特别的存在。  
怎么能这样辜负他。  
“游行好像要开始了。”风磨的声音打断他的思考，“走吧我们去看看。”  
他一看天色也不算早，说着“看完就回家”却被那人回了句“中岛好烦”，他也忍不住笑起来。  
他早就输了。  
他比任何人都讨厌「输」这个字眼。  
但是，面对这个人，他早就输了。  
一败涂地。  
却心甘情愿。

7.  
风磨去买饮料，他坐下来无所事事，想了想还是打开了手机。  
「和风磨来了游乐园。」  
他在备忘录上写下一句。  
他把列表往上拉，最早的记录是两年前，那条写着「今天见到风磨了」。  
长长的列表，记着他和风磨相处的点滴。他最珍惜的回忆，全部化成不会被磨灭的文字，被他珍藏起来。  
他的相册里，净是充满着这样点滴的瞬间。  
他送给风磨的戒指，偷拍到的风磨的侧脸，风磨给自己的信……如此种种。  
爱人五分恨不得无人不晓，爱人七分只肯与亲人密友分享，而爱到十分，却再也不想告诉任何人。  
这是他的秘密。  
他放下手机，抱住膝盖。  
这在他自己看来都如此沉重的爱，又该怎样去和风磨倾诉呢。  
“你的胡萝卜掉了吗兎さん？”  
他没有消沉多久就被摸了头，那只手用了点力气揉乱他的发，他一转头就看到那人坐下来，递过来一瓶橘红色的饮料。  
他看清瓶子上的字，只觉得非常无奈。  
还真是胡萝卜汁啊？  
“风磨，我不是兔子。”  
他如此抗议，那人做出个恍然大悟的表情，敲敲手心，“我明白了，你是松鼠吧？”  
他还没来得及给这个捣蛋鬼糊一巴掌，那人又说：“可是没有松塔味的饮料啊？”  
看着他要跳起来和他战个痛快，风磨一边挡着他的巴掌一边地住他的手，指了指远处，“游行开始了。”  
巨大的花车行进过来的时候，人群顿时爆发出震耳欲聋的欢呼。  
他也朝花车上的人招手，开心地同周围的人一起大叫，想回头和那人说话，却发现没了他的踪影。  
风磨？  
他的视线模糊了一瞬。  
遭了。  
处在这人群中，混杂的气味让他根本分辨不出什么。  
不行。  
他颤抖着去摸口袋里的针剂，低着头就往外面挤。快点找个隐蔽的地方，在这里的话——  
“冷静下来，不要怕。”  
他被拉住，接着就被抱了个满怀，一件外套从天而降裹住了他。  
满是橄榄的清新气味把他严严实实地遮了起来，风磨揽着他，一点点把他往人群外面带。  
“冷静下来，我在这里，不要怕。”  
风磨低声地反复同他这样说。  
不会怕的。  
他抓住风磨的衣摆，低着头往前走。  
在你身边，什么都不会怕的。

8.  
怎么回家的都不知道，他把风磨甩在后面就冲进浴室，他卷起袖子就打算给自己先打一针，但手抢先一步被捏住，针剂也被拿走了。  
“这是什么？”  
“风磨！”  
他伸手去抢，声音都带了哭腔，“拜托你不要问，到了合适的时机我会告诉你的——”  
“我说过的，”那人把针剂一扔，“不要瞒着我。你对我说谎了？”  
“不……”他梗了一下，“我没有对风磨说谎……一次也没有！”  
“你发情了！但你不想着找我帮忙居然在用这个该死的抑制剂？”风磨明显气得不轻，“你怎么想的？……吃不下饭也是因为这个鬼玩意儿？”  
他愣住了。还没张口，眼泪就先流了出来。  
“我……”他慌忙去挡自己的脸，“我没有对风磨说谎…以前不会，将来也不会…所以……”  
所以什么？  
他已经这样丢人了，还要奢求什么？  
说不出口的喜欢，几度的隐瞒，风磨还要怎样和这样居心不良的他相处？  
风磨显然没有预料他会哭，一下慌了手脚。他伸手过来抱他，一边呢喃着对不起，话里带着十分的懊恼，一边轻拍着他的背，小心翼翼地把他搂紧。  
他却哭得更厉害。  
风磨大概，不会再和我说话了。  
怎么办啊。  
我要失去他了。  
“风磨……”他哽咽着抓住风磨的衣服，“是我不好，一直都……对你……不想当风磨的哥哥，是我不好，拜托风磨不要离开我……”  
每一句话他都被喉咙的酸涩分割得支离破碎，但即便如此，他也用力收紧指尖，仿佛一旦放开手，这个人就会消失不见。  
“我知道的。”  
风磨不断地轻拍他的背让他顺气，声音轻轻的，“我都知道。我知道中岛喜欢我，我一直在等你的告白。居心不良也好还是用哥哥当做借口也好，如果中岛觉得好，我都没关系。只要你一直在我身边，只要你肯对我笑，无论是什么关系，我都能接受。”  
眼泪再次涌了出来。  
他回抱风磨，把自己埋进他的颈窝。  
好温柔啊。这个人待他，大概真的耗尽所有的温柔。  
“我都知道。中岛说不出口却一直坚持地喜欢我，把我的生日当做密码，甚至是那些和我相处的过往……我都知道。”风磨抬起手摸摸他的发，“我绝不会辜负你，你是我唯一的，喜欢着的，永远不会后悔的人。”  
即使是这样狡猾的我？  
他问不出口。  
“中岛就是中岛……哥哥也好，朋友也好，家人也好，放走了你，我还能去哪里找你啊？”  
风磨的声音染上了一点哀求。  
“拜托你，也稍微依靠我一点吧？”  
“不是风磨的选项我一个也不想要……分化得太早确实出乎意料但是我从来没有怀疑过风磨会对我不好这件事…一次也没有。”  
他努力收敛了哭腔，却还是有些哽咽。  
“想先让风磨不能推开我这种事也不是没有想过…但是我喜欢了你这么久，是我真心实意爱护了这么久的人，不能堂堂正正的和你在一起，我不想。”  
我不想。  
这是他最后的执念。  
“分化……”他被拉开，风磨的眼睛直直盯着他，“你不是今年第一次发情？”  
“……不是。”他低着头小声辩解，“那时风磨还小，我不想增加风磨的负担。”  
他偷偷瞟了一眼捂住额头的人。  
“为什么在这之前从来都没有告诉过我？……仔细想想，你从来没有说过自己分化的事情，也完全闻不到信息素，我还以为你是beta……中岛健人你……”  
风磨的声音明显的昭示着他的怒火已经到了临界点但还是努力忍耐着，“今年是第几次？”  
“……”  
“第几次？”  
他感觉到危机悄悄往后躲，“第四次…唔啊！”  
“我白白错过了三年……你怎么赔我？”  
他被风磨抱起来，头晕目眩地扔到床上。  
“算了。”  
那人解开领子。  
“我们现在来算这笔帐。连本带利的算。”

9.  
整个房间里都是交缠的信息素味道。  
风磨的信息素完全包围了他，那股毫不掩饰的占有欲气息，让他根本无法反抗。他本以为那只是青涩的橄榄果香，但没想到竟然混着一股让人躲避不开的甜，冲进大脑又变成酒一样的辣，熏熏然俘获人心。  
他闻得到自己的信息素味道和风磨的味道交缠在一起，越发馥郁，他分辨不清那究竟是什么，只看到风磨的眼睛都在泛红。  
“居然是花的味道……蜂蜜和花的甜味……”风磨喃喃着低下头，“我果然没有闻错，真的是你。”  
他身上软得没有力气。在风磨的信息素的包裹之中，积压了数次的发情期一齐爆发出来，就像是决堤的洪水，把他推进情欲的深渊。  
浑身都在发热，后面难以启齿之处也湿了一片，他赤裸裸地暴露在风磨的视线之中，连欲盖弥彰的掩饰都做不到——他感觉到那股目光巡视着他的身体，仔仔细细地把他的身体从头到尾抚摸了一遍，宛如视奸——他硬得更厉害，后方的小口流出湿热的液体，沾湿了他的股沟。  
“湿透了……”风磨轻笑的声音灌进他的耳朵，“身体里又软又热，还在收缩……这么渴望我吗？”  
风磨的手指试探着伸进了那个小口，他颤抖着收紧身体，他甚至能在脑海里描绘出那在身体里的手指形状——他终于忍不住呜咽起来，“……呜…风磨…”  
“健人，我是谁？”  
炙热抵住那个正在收缩的小口，风磨抱住他，如此轻柔地问他。后穴立刻就缠了上去，一张一收的吞咽着，但风磨却卡住他的腰，固执地不愿给他。  
“不要…不要、欺负……我……”他哽咽着，“是风磨……是风磨！”  
带着侵略气息的热物一入到底，他几乎产生了自己被捅穿了错觉。痛却伴随着无法忽视的快感，霎时淹没了他。  
没有给他喘息的机会，身体里的硬物立刻动了起来，肆意地进出着柔软的后穴，狠狠地撞上他身体深处隐藏着的小口。  
“痛……”他搂住风磨的脖子，剧烈的动作让他产生会被撑坏的错觉，眼泪流了满面，“不……”  
风磨停下了。  
“放松，不然……”那人的手也带着无法忽视的高热，熨在他的皮肤上，又慢慢滑到结合之处，轻碰着贪婪吞吐着的穴口，“把你做到坏掉，我也不会放过你。”  
他知道自己必须听话。顺从着风磨的意思，他不断地大口呼吸，竭力地放松着自己，迎接着接下来的情事。  
他感觉到身体里的小口缓缓张开，缠上了身体里硬物。  
风磨退了出去——又尽根捅了进来，他也被这毫无预兆的占有折磨得失声尖叫，他的腿完全打开，面对着那个人，完全展示着自己。  
前端也湿透了。风磨亲吻着他，却忽视着这个地方，他只能挺动着腰配合着被进出的节奏，蹭动着风磨的腹部。  
但很快的他的前端就被握住了，他呜咽抱紧那人的脖颈，乞求着快感。  
“真的好可爱。”  
风磨亲亲他的耳垂，像是纵容着他的撒娇，拇指顺着顶端敏感的伞盖，缓缓抚摸着他。  
“……呜、好舒服……”  
甜蜜的声音回响在房间里，他几乎认不出这是自己的声音，违背着他的意识，一声声碎在空气里，落在彼此的身上。  
柔软的唇在他的脖颈间流连，亲昵地舔着他的皮肤，风磨的手指轻捏着他的耳垂，猝不及防地在他的耳后咬了一口。  
他唔了一声收紧身体，就听到风磨来不及咽回去的低喘。  
这声低喘惹得他更加激动，身体里乱窜的电流集中到下腹，他的声音也越发放肆，一声比一声高亢，却越发地甜而撩人。  
风磨感觉到他的紧张，更深地捅进他的身体，带着几分恶意顶弄着他，一下下撞到那在他身体里颤抖的入口，逼出他一声尖叫。  
白色的液体沾湿了他们的腹部，风磨却没有停下动作，固执地进出他的身体。  
察觉到那人的意图，他顿时慌了。  
“不……”  
他哭着请求，却被吻住了。  
“说我强迫你也好，说我是个讨厌的人也好，你是我的，我不会让给任何人。”  
他被抱起来，就着身体里硬物转了一圈，被强烈的快感和痛感席卷过大脑，他止不住颤抖，短促地“啊”了一声。  
那人的手指抚摸着他的后颈——那被短发遮住的小片皮肤，“我要标记你了，健人。”  
他却没有由来的害怕了。  
但随之而来的不是皮肤被咬破的痛感。  
虔诚的吻，落在了后颈上。  
祈求着他的垂怜，恳求着他的爱，希冀着他的温柔。  
他的心被这吻给裹上了一层柔软的棉花糖。  
他对这个人毫无办法。  
他输了。  
早就输了。  
他费力地抬起手，拨开了发梢。  
“……我是风磨的omega，我不会后悔。”  
他听到那人的笑，低低地震得他的耳膜发痒。  
“后悔也不会让你逃走。”  
他深呼吸，打开了身体。感受到他的配合，几次狠狠的进出，热物冲进了他身体的深处——同时，他的后颈也传来一阵激烈的痛意，大股精液涌进了内殖腔，结在他身体里卡住，上下一起传进大脑的痛感让他的眼泪止不住地掉了出来。  
终于……  
卸了力气他只觉得困倦不堪，睡过去之前，他把手腕放到鼻尖上轻轻嗅了嗅。  
啊。  
是风磨的味道啊。

10.  
他睁开眼睛，看到的就是风磨的睡颜。  
像小时候，他们一起睡午觉，他总是会先醒。就这么盯着风磨的睡颜，怎么也看不够。  
六岁以后就再也没有这样的机会了。  
风磨已经变成了如此可靠的人，而他终于也无法再当他的保护者。  
他闭上眼睛。  
他挚爱的人。  
这世界上这唯一的，他爱着的，未曾爱错的人。  
等他再醒过来，风磨不在房间里。他忍着身上传来的酸痛想坐起来，接着就被一阵风小跑过来的人扶住了手臂，被安稳地揽在了怀里。  
一时沉默。  
倒是风磨先开了口，“等叔叔阿姨回来，我要先去给他们道歉啊。”  
他扑哧笑出来。  
“风磨也会有这么害怕的时候？”  
风磨让他靠在床头，拿了水和药给他，“……你觉得是就是吧。”  
他从善如流地吞下那粉色的小药片，“既成事实啊亲爱的。”  
“我也有我的想法。”风磨倒是没在意他的调戏，“你和谁都不一样。只有你……”  
一个吻落在唇上。  
“只有你，是我绝不会放弃的人。”风磨抱住他，“谢谢你这么久以来的宠爱和呵护。现在该我来保护你了。”

END.


End file.
